Mobile terminals are nowadays capable of utilizing network resources based on different network technologies. The utilization of network resources provides the terminal a communication channel for transferring and receiving data to and from the network.
It is also known that a mobile terminal may be set to operate as a base station for other mobile terminals. Typically, such a situation is that the mobile terminal is connected to a mobile communications network through one network technology. Additionally, a short range communication is enabled in the mobile terminal and the mobile terminal is set on a state that it operates as a base station establishing a short range communication network, such as Wi-Fi network, in the area where the mobile terminal resides. Now, one or more other terminals may be connected to the short range communication network provided by the mobile terminal and in such manner the other terminals may access to a data network though the mobile terminal is being connected to the mobile communication network.
One drawback of the prior art solutions is that the provision of network resources by the mobile terminal is static in nature. This refers to the fact that the terminal may only provide the network resources to the network into which it is connected to. Furthermore, the prior art solutions only enable the provision of the network resources free-of-charge, or at least in a manner, that the provider, i.e. the mobile terminal operating as base station, does not get any compensation on the provision.
Hence, there is need to introduce solutions that mitigate at least some of the above described drawbacks at least partly.